Yugioh Zexal:The Dead Attacks!
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Yuma, The former Seven Barian Emperors, The Arclight Brothers, and Kite take a trip too Atlanta, there they find the hungry dead, feasting on the living. There they meet Lee Everett, and Clemintine, along with other survivors, and try to survive the brutal attacks of the dead. But the living are not as nice as they seem as well... Rated M for a large amount of curse words Etc...
1. ZOMBIES!

**Hi guys, its me, Mtvlion2003. Ok so this has been on my mind for a while now, and I know you you might find it funny for Yuma to be holding a gun shooting Walkers, but I just wanted a story to be random as it can be. And BOOM! I thought of this! Anyways, let me know what you think about this story in the reviews, and if I get some good reviews, I will continue. Anyways, lets get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Zexal or The Walking Dead. The Walking dead is owned by Teltale and Yugioh Zexal is owned by Shin Yoshida. **

* * *

><p>"So why are you dragging us all the way to Atlanta?" Shark asked, seeing as this trip was pointless in his mind.<p>

"I wanted to take you all on a trip across the World! I mean come on. After that entire fight we had back in Barian World, I wanted all of us to have fun!" Yuma said with a wide grin.

"Ok I get that but why are we having to pay for this if its your idea?" Trey asked, as he and his two older Brothers were paying for the trip.

"Um... Well I don't have that much money..." Yuma said, nervously.

"What are you talking about Yuma? I just saw you buy four pairs of shoes that costed one hundred and twenty dollars!" Tori said.

"Well I only had Three hundred Dollars from the Dueling tournaments." Yuma said.

"Wait if you have Three hundred dollars, why are you not helping out me and my Brother pay for the trip, that YOU wanted us to go on!?" Trey asked.

"I HAD three hundred dollars. I spent all of it on a the Golden Phenix deck. (Totally made up.)

"That expensive deck that costs two hundred dollars? Then what happened to the extra hundred? "Alito asked.

"I spent it on my dinner" Yuma said.

"Oh right, since you eat an enitre plate of dumplings in a minute, what a shocker" Kite said, sarcastically.

"So Yuma, why are the other not coming with us?" Shark asked.

"Bronk gets sea sick, Cathy hates water, Caswell gave me an entire speech about boats, so I snuck away and left him, and Flip...Well..He just did not want to go." Yuma explained.

* * *

><p>It took a few weeks to get there, but they did it, they arrived in Atlanta.<p>

"Wow, that place looks awesome!" Alito said in excitment.

"Eh, I have seen better in Barian World" Dumon said, not to thrilled with the city.

"Looks cool to me!" Yuma stated.

Once they reached the docks, they got off the boat and into the city.

Yuma's stomach growled. "I need food, Actual food, that is not boat food, NOW." Yuma said, wanting food ASAP.

"Well we have been eating that boat food for a while so I am with you on that one Yuma" Kite said.

"You should have brought Hart, Kite, I bet he would love it here." Tori said.

"Yeah but I finally got Hart in school, so I want him to learn as much as he ca-" Before Kite could finish his sentence, everyone raced to the nearest Restaurant. Kite sighed, and then catches up with the others.

After they ate from the Restaurant (Which they had to pay a lot, thanks to Yuma) and roamed the rest of the city.

Suddenly, something felt off about the city. There was a lot of Police Cars and Paramedics were all on every street they passed.

Everyone then paused...Something odd was coming.

"Uh guys...What is that?" Alito asked.

They then heard moans and groans coming from the back of them, same was in front of them as well.

They all turned around and...

"What the hell!?" Shark said, seeing what looked like a...Zombie?

They then saw citizens running away from the strange, zombie like creatures.

One guy was unlucky, and slipped. He then fell on the floor and saw that the Zombie's were coming for him.

"We have to help him!" Yuma yelled.

Everyone ran towards the man to help him up, but...it was to late.

"No! NO! Stay back, Please!" The Man begged, but the Zombie's kept roaming towards him. They Zombies then stabbed there hands into the poor mans Stomach and started eating his intestines.

The Group felt like they were gonna throw up, but held it in, as the Zombie's started noticing them.

"Guys come on! We got to get out of here!" Quatrro yelled, running away from the nearby zombies. The rest followed, running for there lives.

There was an entire herd of Walkers behind them, so they have to move Quickly in order to survive.

"What the heck is going on in this City!?" Mizar asked in a surprised and yet horrified tone.

"I don't know! But we sure as heck or not gonna find out any time Soon!" Shark said.

"Come on! We have to find a place safe!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Let me know in the reviews, but please keep your flames to your self. Oh and by the way, should I kill Some of the people in team Yuma, or leave them be? Let me know what you think. I will also take constructive criticism or advise. Well I am off, see ya guys! <strong>


	2. A Girl Named Clemintine

**I am back and I am to tired to write more of this Authors Note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Yuma and the others finally got out of the sight of the dead. They ran all the way to a nearby free way, until they noticed a Police car that seemed to have busted through the railing into the woods.<p>

"We should go in the woods, being out in the open won't do us any good." Quinton stated. Everyone agreed and started going into the woods, there they saw a dead Police officer who seemed to have been dragged out of his vehicle, or tried put a fight against the dead.

They looked inside the Police officers Car and saw a man who was hand cuffed, and looked to be unconscious. Soon everyone heard a gasp from Yuma.

"Yuma, what is it?" Shark asked.

"It's L-Lee Everett. Akari told me. His wife was having an affair with another guy, so they got in a fight, and this Lee guy killed him. He is a convicted murderer." Yuma said with growl, he did not like when peopled killed, he wanted nothing but peace on Earth, but that will have to wait for now.

The man, Lee Everett, was starting to gain consciousness. Before anyone could do anything, Lee's eyes started to open.

"Ugh, wha...What happened?" Lee asked, his memory a little fogy from the crash.

"Hey don't ask us, we found you like this, buddy" Girag said, not to pleased to be talking to a convicted murderer.

"Ugh! My leg!" Lee said as he noticed his leg was bleeding.

"C-can you help me get these hand cuffs off, my names...uh..George" Lee lied, not wanting to tell his identity.

"George huh? The last time we checked, you were Lee Everret, the Convicted Murderer" Quatrro teased.

"Well, it was worth a try" Lee chuckled. Everyone looked at him with hatred in there eyes, except Yuma who appeared to have an emotionless expression.

"Ok fine, we will help you" Yuma stated.

"What? Why would we help a convicted murderer, he could try and kill us!?" Mizar stated in anger.

"He needs help, and I know he is a killer, but what is he going to do, he has a bleeding leg and he is handcuffed, what could he do in this situation?" Yuma stated.

"Yuma has a point, I am with him on this one" Ray (Vector) stated.

"Whatever"

After they helped Lee get out of the Police car, they spotted the key to get the cuffs off. But it was near the Police officers dead corpse.

"Your on you're on this one pal" Shark said.

Lee sighed. "Fine.

Lee then went over to the Keys near the now dead officer, and then quickly picked up the keys. Before he could put the keys in the key whole, he accidentally dropped it.

Yuma and the others giggled at this.

Lee then slowly picked up the keys and started to take the hand cuffs off, once he did, he heard a groan from the police officer.

"Officer" Just as he said that, the Officer, who now looked undead, jumped on Lee? Lee fell back.

"What the fuck!" Lee said, backing away from the undead Police officer.

"It's those things we saw in the City!" Trey stated.

Lee spotted a gun near him and picked it up.

"Back off! I don't want to do this!" Lee yelled, not wanting to kill again.

The undead officer did not listen to Lee and kept crawling towards him. Lee shot the Zombie in the head, killing it.

"What the heck are these things!" Quatrro stated in disgust, looking at the dead corpse.

"His skin's all rotten...and he smells like shit...what the hell is this?" Lee stated in disgust.

Everyone then spotted a figure in the distance.

"HELP! Go get someone! There- there's been a shooting!" Lee yelled to the figure.

The mysterious figure ran away once he said that.

Everyone then heard moans and groans from the right of them. They then saw the zombie creatures surrounding them.

"Crap! Yuma, help Lee get up on his feet! We have to move now!" Quinton ordered as Yuma helped Lee up.

All of them hurried threw the woods, trying to make some distance between them, and those creatures. All of them then spotted a fence to what looked like a house behind it.

The creatures were now getting and closer by the second. "Damn, well we are just gonna have to go over the fence" Quatrro suggested as he climbed up the fence, the others following him. Lee was the only one who had a difficult time getting over the fence, but he managed to get through the fence just in time.

"Think that fence will hold out in time for us to escape?" Alito asked, seeing as how the fence shaking from the hungry dead.

"Well if it doesn't, then we just fight 'em till they die." Shark stated with a smirk.

"Does that really work? I mean in the TV shows you can't kill the dead because they are already...ya know...dead.

"You can't get facts from Tv shows Yuma. We don't know anything about these things and don't know if they die or not" Dumon said in his usual smart tone.

"Hold on, Lee killed that dead police officer with that gun, so maybe we can kill them." Trey said.

"Uh guys, can we get back to the situation at hand...Like where the heck are we and who's place this is?" Lee said, seeing as how all of his new found "Team members" were off topic.

"He's right. Lets check this place out, and see of we can find any people here who can help us" Quinton agreed.

Everyone then searched around the yard to find any possible undead people there, but no such luck.

"Hey guys! There is a tree house up here!" Trey said, spotting a treehouse.

"Has no ladder, pretty smart for someone to keep from coming up there, especially those..."things" Alito stated, observing the tree house.

"Hmm, lets check in side the house next" Kite suggested as everyone went to the patio.

"Hello! Anyone home!" Lee yelled.

"Lets go guys, there obviously no one here" Mizar said, annoyed that they are wasting time on people who are not even there.

No one obeyed as Lee opened the patio door.

Once they got in, they saw blood stains and blocked off doors.

"These people might need more help then we do" Lee said, looking at the inside of the house.

Everyone then heard a beeping sound coming from the message box.

Lee then pressed the button on the message box and it started to play.

Everyone then started to look around as the message box played.

"Hey, Sandra, this is Diana. We're still in Savannah. Ed had a little "incident" with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we are staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clemintine, and I promise we'll be back in time for your spring break!" The Mother who was named Diana stated on the Message box.

While the message box was playing, barely anyone was listening, though they tried there best to hear as much as they can to know what happened. While they were looking around the living room, Yuma suddenly slipped on puddle of blood.

"Watch were you are going Yuma" Shark advised, seeing Yuma slip.

"Ugh, got it" Yuma stated.

"Message two. Left at eleven-nine-teen p.m." The Message box stated.

"Oh my God, finally! I don't know if you have tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped. They're not letting us leave and aren't telling us anything about Atlanta. Please, please just leave the city and take Clemintine with you back to Marriet. I've got to get back to the hospital. Please let me know that you are safe." Diana begged through the Messgae box, worried for her daughters safety.

At this time, everyone stopped what they were doing and began to listen to the message box, worried about what was going on there in Savvanah. Soon everyone was now in front of the Messgae box.

"Messgae three. Left at six-fiffty-one a.m." The message box stated.

"Clemintine? Baby, if you can hear this, call the police. That's 9-1-1. We love you- We love- we love y-" The Message then cut off after that.

Everyone then looked at the Messge box with saddened expressions, even Mizar, Shark, and Kite looked saddened.

"Daddy?" Everyone then heard a small voice come out of nowhere. The Voice sounded like it came from the kitchen. Lee then went over to the cabinets and pulled out a Walkie-talkie.

"Hello?" Lee said, as he went over to the patio to see of anyone he was talking to was out there. It seemed like it the kid was a little girl.

"You need to be quiet" The Girl warned. Everyone then suddenly tensed up, wondering if there were any creatures lurking in the house.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked, worried for the child's health at the moment.

"I'm ok. They tried to get me. But I am hiding until my parents come home." The Girl explained.

"What's your name?" Lee asked, moving towards the living room.

"I'm Clemintine, this is my house." The girl named Clemintine said.

"Where are your parents?" Lee asked, moving to the kitchen while avoiding the puddle of blood that Yuma had slipped on a moment ago.

"They took a trip and left me with Sandra. They're in Savvanah, I think. Where the boats are" Clemintine explained. Lee then went to the window near the sink.

"Where are you?" Lee asked. "I'm outside in my treehouse. They can't get in." Clemintine said.

"That's smart" Lee commented. Alito smirked at that.

"See? Can you see me? I can see you through the window" Clemintine asked, peeking out from her treehouse.

Lee saw her and gave her a handgesture, assureing her that he see's her, while everyone else looked through the patio to look at her.

"AHHH!" Clemitine gassped, closing her treehouse door.

Lee then turned around and found a Zombiefied Sandra attacking him.

Lee struggled to get Undead Sandra off of him, but then had enough strength to push her and smash her head on the Oven. He then slipped on the blood puddle that Yuma had slipped on earlier and then bumped his head In. Lee's vision blurred as he tried to fight off the undead Sandra.

Everyone came over to help Lee. Yuma helped Lee up, while Shark kicked Sandra in the face. Everyone then ran to the patio door, but Sandra grabbed Yuma's leg, making him and Lee fall.

"Ugh!" Yuma exclaimed as he struggled to get out of Sandra's grip. Lee then kicked Sandra in the face, but she kept her assault on them.

Soon, Sandra was on top of both of them, but Lee and Yuma managed to get her off. Clementine then opened the patio door with a hammer in her hands.

"Here! I have a hammer" She yelled, getting the attention of Yuma and Lee.

Lee then grabbed the hammer from Clemintine and then smashed the hammer in Sandra's face, making her fall down on her back.

Lee then put his foot on Sandra's chest to stop her from moving and then smashed her head four times with the hammer.

Blood came from the now undead Sandra's corpse.

Yuma and Lee panted heavily.

"Hi there" Lee greeted, as if nothing had happened.

Clemintine then backed up from the blood that was coming from Sandra's corpse.

"Did you kill it?" Clemintine asked.

"I don't know. I think so" Lee answered, not knowing if you can really kill the dead.

"Yuma, are you ok?" Trey asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." Yuma assured, still a little shaken up from being grabbed by the creatures.

"Sometimes they come back" Clemintine whispered.

"Have you killed one?" Lee asked.

"No but they get shot a lot." Clemintine said, having seen many Police officers trying to kill the creatures.

"You've been all by yourself through this?" Lee asked, surprised that little girl had managed to survive all this.

"Yeah, I want me parents to come home now" Clemintine stated sadly.

_"Huh, tough Girl" _Shark thought.

"I uh, think that might be a while from now, ya know?" Lee stated.

"Oh" Clemintine exclaimed, loosing a little hope.

"Look, we don't know what happened, but we'll look after you until then." Lee assured.

"Yeah, we will take care of you Clemintine." Yuma said with a smile.

Clemitine nooded. "What should we do now?"

"We should move now, before it gets dark" Lee suggested.

"Yeah, we should get going before it gets dark." Clemintine agreed, going on the patio.

"Ok, stay close to us, we will keep you safe" Lee said, holding onto Clemintin's hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, what did you think of this chapter, let me know in the reviews.<strong>


	3. New People And A Farm

**Ok, I am back, and just like last time, no time to delay the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Everybody had now exited the house, while Clementine looked at her house sadly.<p>

Everyone started walking until they saw a gate, there they spotted two men trying to move a car. Lee opened the gate to meet these new found men. Before he did, Clementine stopped in her tracks.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Should I stay?" Clementine asked, not wanting to leave her home where all her memories of her parents stayed.

"What?" Lee asked, not understanding why she would want to stay at house where zombie's would easily get to her.

"I don't want to sleep in the treehouse tonight, but I don't know if I should leave. What if my parents come home?" Clem asked, looking back at her house.

"We won't leave you alone." Lee insisted, not wanting to leave a little girl in a house to die when he can take her with him for her to be safe.

Clementine smiled. "Lets go somewhere safe that's close, ok?"

"That's a good idea" Lee agreed. Everyone then opened the gate to greet the two men.

The two men turned around and had a frightened look on there faces.

"HOLY SHIT!" One man screamed.

"Don't eat us!" Another man begged.

"We're not going to hurt you." Lee assured.

"Phew, thought for a second that ALL of you were going to give us the chomp" A man stated, expressing relief.

"Do you know what the hell this is?" Lee asked, not knowing what was going on in the city.

"No idea. So, you've seen them then" Stated the man, looking at a dead zombie.

"You could say that." Lee said.

"I'm Shawn. Shawn Green." The man who apparently who was named Shawn, stated.

"Lee, this is Clementine" Lee said.

"What about you guys?" Shawn asked, looking at Yuma and his crew.

"It's Yuma. This is Shark, Rio, Tori, Mizar, Dumon, Alito, Girag, Kite, Trey, Quatrro, and Quinton." Yuma explained, telling Shawn all of there names.

"I'm Chet." The other man stated his name, looking at Clementine.

"We shouldn't be out in the open like this. How about you guys help us clear the way and we'll take you guys and you're daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm. It should be safe there." Shawn explained, while thinking Lee to be Clementine's father.

"I'm not her dad. I'm...Just some guy." Lee stated with honesty. Yuma stared at Lee Curiously.

"Just some guy?" Shawn stated suspiciously. "Yeah" Lee said.

"She's alone?" Shawn asked, surprised that she survived all this.

"Yeah, we were surprised too" Alito stated.

"What do you wanna do?" Lee asked Clementine.

"I.." Clem trailed off, looking at her house.

"Those monsters are coming! WE GOTTA GO!" Chet warned.

"Guys! Quick! Lets go!" Shawn said, trying to push the Car. Everyone then helped move the car, while the zombie's were getting closer. With a little effort, they managed to finish the job.

"Get in!" Shawn yelled, getting in driver seat.

"Ugh! This car can't fit everyone! Is there another one that works!?" Quinton asked, knowing the car would not fit everyone.

"Yeah! There is another car like mines over there! The green one!" Shawn explained, while the others ran to the car.

Quinton quickly saw the keys and turned on the engine, he then drove off, not to far behind from Shawn's car.

Quinton then followed Shawn's car, hearing that his fanily's house is safer there then in the city.

"What the hell is going on?!" Quatrro yelled, confused that this city is infested with zombie creatures that kill anyone they can find.

"How should we know!?" Shark stated in anger.

"Ugh, maybe we should have stayed back at home..." Yuma stated, seeing as how it's his fault that they are in this situation.

"Well, if they are here, they could be everywhere around the world." Mizar said.

"I hope Hart is ok.." Kite stated in worry.

"He can handle himself Kite, I am sure he is fine." Yuma stated.

A few hours later after driving, they finally gotten to the house that Shawn mentioned.

Both cars parked in the front of the house, and Everyone got out.

"Hey Shawn...I'm a' run on home. My Mamma's gonna be in a snit." Chet stated while stretching.

"No sweat, man. I'll catch you tomorrow night" Shawn said.

"_If he survives until_ then..." Shark though, doubting that Chet would survive a day out there.

"It was nice too meet ya'll" Chet stated, while everyone waved goodbye.

Then, a man came from the front door.

"Thank God your ok." The man stated with relief, walking towards Shawn.

"I was worried it'd be bad here, too." Shawn stated, hugging the man.

"Been quiet as usual the past couple of days. Ol' Breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new" The Man stated.

"I wouldn't have made it back without Chet." Shawn said.

"We'll, I am glad you took him with you then." The man stated.

"You've brought a couple of guests" The Man said, noticing Lee, Yuma, and the others.

"You're boy's a life saver." Lee complemented.

"Yeah! We would have never gotten out of there if it wasn't for him!" Yuma praised.

"Glad he can be a help to somebody." The man claimed.

"So it's you guys and your daughter right?" The Man asked.

"Oh, not his daughter, he's well..well...just some guy who found her alone." Shawn stated.

"Honey, do you know these people?" The Man asked Clementine.

"Y-Yes..." Clem stated hesitantly.

"Ok then." The Man said, believing the girl's words.

"Well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there" The man said, noticing Lee's bleeding leg.

"Yeah, it's not doing so good" Lee said.

"I can help you out. Shawn, run on in and check on your sister. You, take a seat on the porch I'll go in the house to see what I got. Its Hershel, by the way. Oh and the rest of ya'll should rest in the barn, there are blankets and such in there." The Man named Hershel explained.

Everyone then nodded and went towards the barn.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about Lee's past. Should we tell these folks?" Alito asked.

"Now why would we do that? For him to get kicked out of this barn were we are safe? Hell no." Shark protested.

"Yeah, we have enough problems already, we don't need Lee's past to get in our way. Lets just keep it to ourselves...Ok?" Quinton stated, while everbody else nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter guys, but I gotta go right now, sorry :P.<strong>


	4. You Can't Save Two People At Once

**Hello everyone. Now, before you yell at me for not** **updating ****sooner, I have been pretty busy and thing are a little crazy here. So, anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Yuma's eyes slowly opened as he found himself in a smelly barn. He then clutched his head and yawned, while all the memories from yesterday came flooding into his mind. He remembered going to Atlanta with his friends, Zombies attacking them, made friends with a convicted murderer, met a little girl named Clementine, found a guy named Shawn, met his father, and slept in a smelly barn with his friends. Yup, that's everything.<p>

"Hey, Yuma." Tori greeted warmly. She must have gotten up before him, since she didn't look as tired as he was. However, she did look very tired and a little frightened from the events that happened from yesterday.

"Morning, Tori." Yuma responded, giving her a fake smile. Ever since Astral left for Astral world After there duel a few weeks ago, things have been really hard for him. And even though his friends have been there for him since then, he still missed him a lot. The situation right now is making him feel scared and frightened.

Tori, not noticing Yuma's weird behavior the past few weeks, did not notice that Yuma was giving her a fake smile and just gave him a smile back.

"Hey, get up." A man with a mustache ordered.

Lee groaned and got up, along with everyone else.

"I'm itchy." Clementine complained, scratching her arm a bit.

"Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't Have spiders in your hair." The man joked, but made Clementine gasp.

"But I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?" The man said, referring to Lee.

"I'm not her dad. Name's Lee." Lee corrected and introduced himself.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny said, as he introduced himself as well.

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything." A boy came from behind Kenny and exclaimed enthusiastically, running off afterwards.

"We better get going or we won't here the end of it." Kenny stated, walking out of the barn, the others following him.

"Thats my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck, though." Kenny explained.

"Duck?" Lee asked, as the others, except Shark, Quinton, Mizar, Quatrro, Dumon, Yuma, and Tori, giggled at the name.

"Yea. Nothing bothers him. Like water off a duck's back, y'know?" Kenny stated.

"That's a valuable trait lately." Lee complemented.

"No kidding. But frankly, I think It's he's dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny said.

"DAAAAD!" Duck yelled.

"But, he makes up for it with enthusiasm." Kenny said with a smile. Once they reached the house, they saw a woman with blonde hair, who had a warming smile.

"I heard you guys are headed for Macon." Kenny claimed.

"My family's there." Lee responded.

"Well your welcome to come with us. Wanna tag along?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. But I can't speak for everyone. You guys coming?" Lee asked, referring to the duelists.

They all looked at each other for a moment and made up there minds.

"Alright, we will go." Alito informed.

"Alright then. Honey this is Lee. Lee this is my wife, Katjaa. And what's the others names?"

They then all introduced them selves.

"That is a very pretty name!" Katjaa complemented Clementine.

"Thanks.." Clem stated shyly with a smile, hiding behind Lee.

"Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what thOse things can do out there! so much the faster we get this fence up, the better." Shawn stated as he walked up to everyone.

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck stated in his typical enthusiastic tone. Shark had his ears plugged. "_Man! This kid is so loud and annoying!" _Shark thought.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break." Shawn said. "On the tractor? Cool!" Duck yelled excitingly.

"Duck I will hop to it." Shawn stated as he and Duck walked off.

"I can keep an eye on your little girl Here on the porch. We can visit." Katjaa stated sweetly.

Everyone then left and went off to do...Something.

The Duelists were talking amongst them selves about the Walker problem.

"Ok. What I wanna know is, where the hell did these freaks come from?" Quatrro asked in anger.

"It's possible it could just be a virus and it may have spread. But that's the only logical thing I can come up with." Quinton said what he thought.

"Another problem. What do we do about Lee? Should we tell everyone about his past and make them distrust him? Or we keep our mouths shut and let them find out by themselves? If we keep it a secret they are bound to find out and will turn on us for not telling them sooner. Either way is bad. For us, and for Lee." Trey explained the "Good" and the "Bad" aspects about there current situational drama about Lee's past.

"I say we tell them. They are just gonna find out anyways, or worse! Lee could tell them his past and this would all be for nothing." Rio spoke out.

"Sorry guys, but I am with Rio on this. We have to tell them." Dumon stated, agreeing with Rio.

They all then continued to argue with each other as to if they should tell or not. Soon, they all heard a scream that sounded like Shawn.

"AHHHHHH!" The scream became louder as they ran near it. They all then saw Shawn's leg stuck under the tractors wheel that Duck's was on. Lee then came running and saw the same thing. Soon Duck was grabbed by a zombie and was about to get bitten.

Mizar, Quatrro, Quinton, Dumon, Ray, and Shark, tried to save Shawn, while Yuma, Tori, Lee, Alito, Trey, Girag, and Rio tried to save Duck. More Zombies grabbed Duck and soon came Kenny.

"Don't let them take me!" Duck pleaded for his life as the Walkers were drawing him closer to them.

"Get this tractor off of me!" Shawn pleaded as well. Soon, Duck was saved by Lee who punched the zombies in the hands.

Unfortunately, Shawn still needed to be saved but the people helping him were trying to but couldn't.

Soon, the fence that kept the zombies back caved in and broke and they all started eating Shawn as he screamed in pain. Clementine, seeing the whole thing, was taken back by this.

"Clem, close your eyes." Rio demanded, not wanting Clementine to see what it's like for a person to die, especially from a zombie.

Hershel came running towards them, shooting all the zombies he could see. He then looked at hiss Son's corpse.

"Get out...GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Hershel yelled in anger and hate.

"I'm sorry..." Kenny apologized.

"Sorry?! Your Son is alive, you don't get to be sorry!" Hershel replied, still angry.

"And this group right here, didn't even try to save him!" Hershel said, referring to the group that tried to save Duck.

"You guys tried to save him, but these piece of shits let him die." Hershel yelled, thanking the group that tried to save his son.

"We thought that if we split up into different groups, we could have saved both of them..." Lee stated with guilt.

"Well that didn't work now, did it? *Sighs* Please...Just go...GET OUT, AND NEVER COME BACK!" Hershel demanded angrily.

"You all got that rid to Macon if you want it." Kenny said as he and his family walked off.

"I have a car to, so no need to worry about space issues." Quinton explained, still a little shaken up. He was almost always pretty emotionless, but that really did get to him.

"Good..." Kenny said, still walking away.

"Well, that could have went better." Alito stated.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>


End file.
